The PokeDigi Slavery Training
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: Serena, Lucario, Rika and Renamon were kidnapped and forced into being trained into slaves. Who can save them or who will they serve? AshxSerena, TakatoXRika, PikachuXLucario and GuilmonXReanmon.
1. Kidnapped, Brainwashing and pleasure

It had been many years since Ash competed in the Kalos League and many things have changed. Serena was now staying with Ash in Pallet Town and now had her own Lucario by her side, a Lucario who saw the purity in Serena's Aura and believed she would be the best to train her.

Now, both 18 year old teenagers, Serena's feelings towards Ash had grown stronger, but she wasn't not the only one who felt infatuated by a male close in their life, as her Lucario had a crush on Ash's Pikachu, seeing Pikachu as both a strong and brave fighter, as well as a kind, considerate and selfless Pokémon.

And while Ash and Serena slept in the same room and spent almost all their time together, neither were really boyfriend and girlfriend, as Serena still had yet to confess her feelings to him and was unsure how Ash felt towards her.

One night, Serena and Lucario watched the stars in the sky.

{The sky looks so beautiful tonight.} Lucario spoke through telepathy, making Serena nod in reply.

"It sure is. Would be that night that would be best to stay with your beloved." Serena replied, causing Lucario to look at her Trainer and ask her. {You still want to confess to Ash, right?}

"Yes, but I am unsure on how he'll react." Serena confessed in reply, blushing a little, before asking Lucario. "The same goes for you and Pikachu right?"

{That Pokémon is something else. While Pikachu is so kind and brave, he can be quite innocent and wouldn't know of love. I mean Dawn's Buneary tried to get him to notice her, but Pikachu is shy.} Lucario replied, blushing as the thought of the Yellow Mouse Pokémon came to her mind.

However, Lucario broke from her thoughts when she felt something wrong, a change in the Auras around them, making her tense up, which, seeing Lucario on edge made Serena ask in worry. "What is it?"

However, before either knew what happened, Serena and Lucario turned around, before both their mouths were covered by cloth, they felt light headed and soon were consumed by darkness.

-Many hours later-

Serena woke up and was alarmed to find herself in a dungeon-like room.

"W... what is going on?" Serena called in alarm, further worried to see her hands and legs were chained up.

"I was about to ask you the same thing!" Another voice called, making Serena turn to see another female, one she never met before.

The unknown female, who too was chained against her will, looked around 18 year olds and had red hair that was done up in a spiky ponytail.

Hoping the girl could help her, Serena started off by asking. "Who are you?"

"I am Rika. My partner Renamon and I were in the Shinjuku Park when all of a sudden we were here." Rika told her.

Being polite, Serena then introduced herself. "I am Serena. And I was just watching the stars in Pallet Town with my Lucario, before I felt really sleepy and then I was here."

"So you two are awake?" A voice asked mockingly.

Turning their attention, Serena and Rika were both stunned to see standing before them was a strange alien creature, that had black coloured skin, silver coloured cybernetic armour that covered his arms, legs and the top section of his chest, while sections of the chest armour had tubes sticking into his reptilian face, who was gazing upon the pair through its glowing red eyes.

Afraid, but remaining strong, Rika asked. "Who or what are you?"

"I am the being between both the Pokémon and Digital World. I am the Supreme One!" The alien announced.

"What have you done with Lucario?" Serena cried, making Rika then demand "And where is Renamon?"

"See for yourself." The alien replied, before moving to the side, allowing both Serena and Rika to see two clear cylinders that were filled with green liquid, while inside were the horrified and scared forms of Lucario and a yellow fox creature whom Serena never seen before, but guessed she was the one Rika was talking about beforehand, Renamon.

Both Lucario and Renamon were banging on the glass to free themselves, but even with their power, were unable to escape.

Seeing Renamon in trouble, Rika demanded answers. "What are you doing to them and what do you want with us?"

"Well I am here to train you and force you four to be my slaves." The alien replied, turning back to face Serena and Rika. "And just to be sure."

With that, the alien then used his blades and snipped away at Serena and Rika's clothing, making both blush heavily to see what remained of their clothing torn up all over the floor, while leaving the two girls naked, showing their E-Cup breasts, pussies and butts.

"Why did you do that?" Serena blushed as her nude body was now shown, trying her hardest to cover herself, but found it impossible due her bindings.

"As slaves, you shall never wear clothing again." He explained.

"As for that Pokémon and Digimon, the time is now." The alien then said as he turned his attention once again to Lucario and Renamon.

To both Lucario and Renamon's shock and horror, their chests suddenly to expanded, before their chests expanded, each gaining a pair of EE-Cup sized breasts, with pink nipples, their butts grew more bigger than before and their vaginas suddenly emerged, no longer hidden behind their fur.

"I have also disabled their fighting abilities and any other tricks they might have so they cannot fight. You four slaves shall do the cleaning and all the chores as well as going through a lot of experiments I have planned for you." The alien grinned nastily as Serena and Rika looked at their partners, before each other, worried.

And so weeks passed on for Serena, Rika, Lucario and Renamon, who were forced to obey every command the alien gave them, otherwise the four would be punished harshly for any who refused or tried to remain dismissive.

As the four were cleaning, Lucario, her Aura power to fight taken from her, but not to communicate, said to Serena in a solemn tone. {I am so sorry. I failed to protect you}.

"It was never your fault, Lucario" Serena told her reassuringly, before saying sadly. "Now I'll never see Ash again."

{The same with Pikachu and me.} Lucario replied, her tone matching the sadness of Serena's.

"Wait... you have boys you secretly like?" Renamon suddenly asked in a curious tone, making both Pokémon Trainer and her Pokémon turn to see Rika and Renamon approach them.

"So do we." Renamon then told Serena and Lucario, before saying sadly. "And like you, we're sad of never seeing Guilmon and Takato again."

Hearing that, Serena asked in surprise. "You too?"

Rika nodded in reply, before admitting. "Yes. We want to tell them but we were too shy to tell them."

However, their conversation was put on hold when Renamon looked at the clock and sighed sadly. "It's time for our leader's experiments to begin."

As the four slaves make their way to the alien's playroom, the alien grinned evilly as they approached him.

"Good of you four to come. I have some great tests to run on you." He said, as he took out a controller and told them. "You two humans. You shall first be subjected to tickling torture."

After telling what he had planned for Serena and Rika, the alien pressed the button, causing two robotic hands to emerge from the roof, grab Rika and Serena's wrists and hold them in the air, while several more robotic hands came down, all holding feathers.

"Why do I have a feeling this will be torture?" Serena gulped, making Rika, who was just as worried, nod and reply. "Yeah, a lot."

"As for the Pokémon and Digimon, stand on fours and let's see how much your butts can stand to this." The alien said, before two giant hands, each wielding huge spanking mallets appeared from out the ground and beside the Aura Pokémon and the foxy Digimon.

"And this will hurt a lot." Renamon gulped, as she and Lucario slowly got on their hands and knees, lifted their butts into the air and held up their tails.

{Yes... And it'll hurt badly too.} Lucario used her Aura to mentally tell Renamon.

Back to Serena and Rika, the feathers then moved over to Serena and Rika's breasts first, causing both to giggle as the feathers tickled their nipples, before their laughter increased when more feathers tickled inside their belly buttons and their feet, making Serena and Rika laugh uncontrollably.

While Serena and Rika were being tickled, the mallets rose up and then slammed Lucario and Renamon's butt cheeks, making both yell in pain, but remaining strong, the pair closed their eyes as more spanks were met with their butts.

Remaining restrained against their will and moving down, the feathers began to tickle Rika and Serena's pussies, causing both girls to moan as well as laugh as they were tortured further, while both Lucario and Renamon soon got used to the pain and, to their surprise, actually started to enjoy their spankings.

After a long time, the alien saw the four continue to be experimented upon and was getting cross to see them still strong and not breaking, making him question in demand. "Why haven't you called out a surrender yet?"

"Because we have strong wills and we have people we love. You cannot break us so easily 'Master'!" Rika spat in a determined and stubborn reply.

"It's lucky me and Lucario have huge bottoms so we can take the pain. Spank us all you want, our butts are strong!" Renamon said.

{You said it, sister!} Lucario mentally encouraged, making Serena nod and say. "Do whatever you want with us. We can take this!"

Annoyed by their sudden refusal to submit, the alien told the four in a deadly serious tone. "Oh I will do everything I can to make you four break into servitude."

-One week later-

"This is torture! Putting vibrating dildos in our asses and vaginas!" Rika moaned out as she was in the middle of dusting some furniture, while two dildos had invaded her pussy and ass, moving around inside of her.

"Aaah... it's hard for us to do these chores... but it also feels... feels good..." Serena added as she was washing the pillars.

Lucario and Renamon could only nod and moan in reply, while both were washing the marble floor.

The dildos playing in them like crazy, but then Lucario said, using all her concentration to say as her cheeks flushed. {But you know, if it was Pikachu who took my ass and vagina, I'll be happy to be his Master a long time ago.}

"I understand." Renamon replied, before the foxy Digimon admitted lustfully. "And I would gladly accept the position to be Guilmon's slave, no question about it."

"You know, all of this really helps... If Takato was here, I could tell him how much he really means to me and say that I'd be his slave forever. What about you, Serena? You're more confident if you were a naked slave to Ash?" Rika asked, making Serena blush, but nod and admit with a warm smile on her flushed face. "Yes, I... I would..."

After several more minutes of cleaning, they all knew the time had come for the alien to continue to experiment on them.

But upon entering the room, once again, the girls felt light headed and collapsed.

-After an unknown amount of time had passed-

Serena and Renamon let out a groan as they awoke to the sounds of moaning filling their ears.

However, after opening their eyes, Serena and Renamon were both stunned to see their arms chained to the floor.

But what was more shocking to the pair was the sight before them.

Rika and Lucario were now each sitting in the lap of a beautiful female alien women, each of whom were both naked, revealing their slender and seductive forms as they rubbed and massaged Rika and Lucario's vaginas.

"Oh, that feels so good...!" Rika moaned out as the woman continued to massage her pussy.

"See? Doesn't obeying feel so much better than resisting?" The female asked, before she began to kiss and lick Rika's neck and collarbone, making her moan louder.

"Yes... Obeying feels so good... I will never resist again..." Rika moaned in reply.

"And what about you?" That other woman asked as she used her right hand to rub Lucario's right breast and her left to massage her vagina. "Still think being a slave is a bad thing?"

Through her clouded mind, all Lucario could do was moan and shake her head in reply, making the woman smirk before petting her head like she was her pet.

"Good girl." She then said to Lucario, before moving her hand away from her breast, moving it to her cheek and pushed her head close to hers' before both engaged in a deep and passion filled kiss.

"Lucario!" Serena suddenly called out, causing the woman to break from Lucario's lips and smirk.

"Ah, finally awake sleepyheads?" She teased, enjoying the sight of Serena and Renamon both confused as to what was happening.

"What's going on? What have you done to Lucario and Rika?" Serena questioned.

"We are training them well to make sure that they accept what they were meant to be, mere slaves." The woman replied, before removing her hand from Lucario's snatch to reveal what looked like a microchip that had a pink energy bar on it placed on her clit and saying. "I must admit that after they woke up, they struggled greatly, but when we threatened to harm you two, they both responded well to our training and programming."

"And you are next." Rika's trainer told Serena and Renamon.

"We will never let you touch us!" Serena yelled, glaring at the pair, which just made them smirk.

"Who said we will be the ones' training you?" Lucario's slave trainer asked.

"We're going to let our new slaves do it in order to show their loyalties." Rika's slave trainer said, shocking Serena and Renamon.

Standing up and causing Rika and Lucario to fall on all fours, the slave trainers walked away, leaving the four alone.

"Rika! Lucario! Listen to me, whatever they did to you, you have to fight it!" Renamon yelled out, telling the pair had been brainwashed and tried desperately to reach them, with no luck.

"Sorry foxy, but your friends only obey us and their chosen Master." Rika's slave trainer then said, as the pair returned, smirking again, as both were holding the same devices that had been placed just above Rika and Lucario's vaginas.

"Now then girls. Show us what we have taught you on these slaves." Lucario's slave trainer ordered, handing the brainwashed Pokémon the microchip, while Rika's slave trainer handed her one too, making the red haired girl and Aura Pokémon nod and reply in loyal tones. "As you command..."

As Lucario and Rika walked over to Serena and Renamon, swaying their hips with each step, the blonde haired Trainer opened her mouth in a last chance to speak and reach out to the pair, however, Serena was silenced when Lucario, to her surprise engaged her in a deep and passionate kiss, forcing her tongue into the blonde's mouth as she was forced to gaze into Lucario's glazed over eyes.

As Lucario continued to kiss Serena, Serena began moaning in the Aura Pokémon's mouth as she felt Lucario's right hand on her left breast, teasing her as she rubbed her paw all around her nipple, before applying pressure and then pinched Serena's nipple, making her gasp in Lucario's mouth.

Moving her hand behind Serena's head, she was unable to break from Lucario's lips and could only moan in the brainwashed Pokémon's mouth, especially when she felt Lucario's left hand move down her stomach, past her belly button, before Serena looked down and her eyes widened to see Lucario's paw contained the strange device she was given, moving it to her pussy.

Struggling against her, Serena managed to break from Lucario's kiss.

"Lucario, you must stop. I know you..." Serena got out, before she let out a scream as the microchip made contact with her skin, latching onto her clit.

With the chip in place, the chains around Serena's arms automatically unlocked, in which Serena was ready to stand up and attack the duo who had brainwashed her Pokémon and friend, but as much as she wanted to get up, her body remained in place.

"What's going on?" Serena asked in a worried tone, making Lucario's slave trainer chuckle as she approached the pair.

"It's simple. That device sends surges of pleasure through the body, blocking most of the receptors in your brain, so we can make you do what we want." She explained, before saying. "But what's better is when you climax, the chip will take full effect and will send a great surge of pleasure to cloud your mind, making you unable to think for yourself and leaving you ready for us or one designated as your Master to command you."

"No!" Serena cried out, only to be ignored as Lucario laid Serena on her back and began to gently lick, kiss and bite her neck and collarbone.

This caused Serena's cries to turn into moans of forced pleasure as Lucario continued, adding more pleasure as she placed her paws on her Trainer's chest and gently rubbed her breasts, while using her Aura power to stimulate Serena's body and make her more aroused.

"Lucar... Lucario, you must stop... Ah...!" Serena moaned out, feeling great amounts of pleasure at what her brainwashed Pokémon was doing to her.

And while her mind wanted Lucario to stop, her body betrayed her, as Serena could feel her pussy getting quite wet and herself getting more aroused, which Lucario, thanks to her enhanced senses, could smell Serena's arousal, making her move her paws off Serena's chest, her head away from her neck and down to her pussy, which she started licking.

"Lucario!" Serena gasped, feeling the tongue of her brainwashed Pokémon lash at her womanhood, making the blonde shift around in place, as she the pleasure was becoming too much for her.

As Lucario continued to eat her Trainer out, Serena could feel she was going to cum, making her say weakly. "Lucario, please..."

But after another minute, Serena was unable to hold back her pleasure and cried out as she had her orgasm, causing her to moan loudly, before her eyes dull and glazed over, while her mind went blank, awaiting for further pleasure or commands.

-With Rika and Renamon-

Around the same time Lucario had placed the mind control device on Serena, Rika had placed hers' on Renamon, making the vixen Digimon moan in discomfort as she felt it attach itself onto her clit.

And from overhearing Serena and her conversation with the female who had placed Lucario under her control, the foxy Digimon knew she had to try her hardest and resist from cumming, no matter what Rika would do to her.

However, after Renamon was free from her shackles, remaining in place just like Serena, she was taken by surprise when Rika walked behind her, pushed her down and then grabbed her hips, pulling the vixen Digimon up until she was on all fours and had her butt raised in the air

Renamon's cheeks flushed at the position Rika had put her in, before he blush increased as Rika then brought her right hand up and quickly down, giving Renamon's butt a firm spank, making her yelp in surprise.

"Rika!" Renamon called out, only to then yelp and moan as Rika continued spanking her Digimon partner, making her blush in embarrassment, as there was part of her that actually liked what Rika was doing to her and could feel herself getting wet and turned on from the brainwashed Tamer's actions.

As much as Renamon tried to resist, she felt her pleasure and arousal increase when Rika stopped spanking her, brought her right hand to her butt and began to rub it gently, while her left moved up Renamon's body and began to rub her left breast.

"Rika, stop!" Renamon pleaded, as part of her felt scared at the thought of her being turned into nothing but a creature used for sex.

However, she let out another moan, distracted when Rika moved her left hand back down to her legs, alongside her right, where Rika then spread Renamon's legs open and pushed her body closer to Renamon's, making Renamon moan as she could feel Rika's pussy rubbing against hers'.

"Rika... I know you're stronger than this... Fight it...!" Renamon managed to get out, trying to remain focused and not wind up a slave.

But Renamon felt she was going to lose it when Rika moved her hands to Renamon's breasts and began to massage and fondle her breasts, while licking around her back and neck, causing Renamon to then feel light headed as the pleasure Rika was forcing on her was becoming too much for the foxy Digimon to handle.

And, just like Rika, Serena and Lucario, Renamon then cried out as she climaxed, triggering the mind control chip, clouding her mind with pleasure and brainwashing the vixen Digimon completely.

As soon as all four were under the complete control of the mind control devices, the alien returned in triumph as he saw the brainwashed four before him.

"Excellent, now when they see me they have to accept me as their Master now. Soon all females shall be submitted to my rule." He said, making his slave trainers smirk and nod in reply.

But that victory was short-lived when he suddenly, he felt two hands penetrate his chest, horrifying him, as he looked down while spitting out black coloured blood, to see a familiar red clawed hand and a small, yellow paw poking out of his chest, causing him to look behind to reveal two 18 year old teenage boys behind them.

The first male was wearing a red and black hat, had black hair and wore a black jacket and a pair of blue trousers, while the second teen had brown, spiky hair and wore yellow goggles around his head and was wearing a blue jacket and grey trousers, and then he saw who stabbed him.

The first being a recognisable small Yellow Mouse Pokémon with red cheeks, pointy ears that had black tips and an electric bolt shaped tail, while the second was a tall and muscular red dinosaur, who was taller than Renamon, had a muscular body that was covered in various black markings and wore a brown scarf around his neck.

"You!" The alien spat, angered as he recognised the four, none other than Ash Ketchum, Takato Matsuki, Pikachu and Guilmon, while the slave trainers look terrified and, with no combat skills fled.

Angered, Ash demanded. "Alright, mister Supreme one. You're gonna free them right now or else!"

"You... you all will be damned for this!" The alien groaned from his dying breath, causing Guilmon and Pikachu to remove their hands out and leap back.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon called out and shot out a fireball from his maw.

"Pikachuuu!" Pikachu yelled as his cheeks charged with electricity, before he unleashed it in the form of his Thunderbolt attack.

With the combination of flame and lightning, the Alien tormentor screamed in agony as he was destroyed by their attacks.

"Well that's the last we seen of him." Takato began to say in a proud tone.

"Now we just have to find Renamon and the others." Guilmon said, only for Pikachu to then call out, pointing to the brainwashed forms of Serena, Lucario, Rika and Renamon.

"Oh no! Don't tell me we're too late!" Ash said in worry as he rushed to Serena and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her gently as he asked her. "Serena, Serena, are you alright?"

"Pika Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu called out to Lucario, pulling her tail in an attempt in trying to wake her up.

Takato held Rika's shoulders and shook her too, while saying, concerned for Rika. "Rika! Wake up! Are you alright?"

"Snap out of it, Renamon!" Guilmon pleaded, desperate to break Renamon free from whatever was controlling her.

However, the four girls then looked at the boys and when they saw them, they mistook them as their new Masters, making them smile warmly as their blank eyes stared lovingly at them.

"Oh yes, we are fine, Master." Renamon said sexily and seductively to Guilmon, confusing Guilmon and making him question. "What? Master!?"

{We are at your command, Master.} Lucario then told Pikachu in a warm and submissive tone, shocking Pikachu, as he said in reply. "Pika!?"

"So what are our commands, Master?" Rika and Serena said together, continuing to look upon Ash and Takato with looks of love, devotion and even worship, which worried the leader of the Digimon Tamers and made him question. "They're totally different now? Why are they acting like this?"

It was then Pikachu then saw the devices above their vaginas, making the Electric-type call out as he pointing at them. "Pika Pika!"

"Controlling devices? Great job Pikachu!" Ash said in reply, as he approached Serena, placed his thumb and index finger on the chip and tried to pull it off her clit, causing Serena to let out a pleasure filled moan as he took it off.

Following, Ash, Takato, Guilmon and Pikachu did the same and removed the devices from the lustful Rika, Renamon and Lucario.

But then Ash, expecting Serena to snap from the mind control, was stunned when she wrapped her arms around his neck, staring lovingly into his eyes and showing him hers', which were still glazed over.

"What's going on?" Ash asked, before Serena claimed Ash's lips in a deep and loving kiss, making him blush.

"I don't know but I think it would be better to discuss this somewhere else." Takato replied, while Rika was all over him, kissing and licking his neck, in which Takato then picked Rika up in his arms, bridal style, making the red head nuzzle her head against Takato's chest, making him blush, before he managed to say. "We need to get them back to our world and fast."

Agreeing with Takato, Guilmon placed Renamon on his shoulder as he opened the portal.

Ash carried Serena in his arms too, while Pikachu held Lucario's hand as they returned back to Pallet Town.


	2. Love Between Masters and Slaves

-Moments later, within Ash's house-

"Serena, will you stop doing that?" Ash asked, as now he and Takato were naked because Serena and Rika kept stripping them of their clothes, while Renamon and Lucario were rubbing their bodies all over Guilmon's and Pikachu's bodies, making the Digimon and Pokémon blush.

"But Master, we want you." Serena replied, as she remained brainwashed.

"And we want to be yiffed by you." Rika added, wrapping her arms around the brunette and kissing around his neck.

"Yes we know, but not like that!" Takato replied, blushing heavily.

Suddenly, while Lucario was rubbing Pikachu's body, her eyes suddenly returned to normal and then she saw what she was doing and leapt up in shock and embarrassment, before apologizing, her tone full of embarrassment. {Pikachu! It's you! I... I am sorry. I didn't know what I was doing. Forgive me.}

"Pika!" Pikachu said back, glad to see Lucario back to herself, before the Yellow Mouse Pokémon then noticed the time.

24 hours had passed.

Serena was the next to break free of the mind control and she saw herself about to reach for Ash's cock.

"Ash!?" Serena gasped, before the blonde leapt back in shyness and quickly bowed in apology. "Ash, I... I am so sorry. But we were..."

"It's alright. At least you are back to normal." Ash replied reassuringly, sighing in relief as he was glad Serena was free from the mind control and back to her usual self.

And the effects of the brainwashing wore off upon Rika and Renamon, in which they saw what they were doing to Takato and Guilmon.

"T... Takato!?" Rika gasped in horror as she leapt back and scratched the back of her head, embarrassed. "I am so sorry. Some girl slut placed a mind control device on me and I couldn't control my actions."

"Guilmon, it is you!" Renamon called out, embracing Guilmon tightly as she then said. "I am so sorry. But Rika..."

"It's alright, Renamon. You're all safe." Guilmon told her in reply, embracing the foxy Digimon back.

"And we killed that alien thing who tried to manipulate you." Takato told Rika, making Serena ask. "You did? But how did you find that place in the first place?"

"Thanks to Professor Oak, he was able to track the last location of Lucario's Pokéball before you were taken and allowed us to follow that trail to you. It wasn't easy but we made it to both worlds to find you. We also brought Takato and Guilmon from their world because they were worried about Rika and Renamon." Ash told Serena in reply.

"Oh, I see." Rika said, before blushing as she faced Takato. "Takato, I am sorry for all the..."

However, Rika then stopped speaking when she was cut off as Takato placed his fingers to her lips, silencing her.

"It's alright. I prefer the normal you over the brainwashed you anyday." Takato replied with a caring smile, making Rika blush, before Takato blushed as he had something he wanted to confess to her. "Rika, I wanted to tell you something before you got captured."

Removing his fingers, Rika, continuing to blush then asked. "What is it?"

"Well, Takato and I love you two." Guilmon told Rika and Renamon as he held Renamon's cheek, causing the foxy Digimon to look in astonishment at Guilmon, as did Rika, who continued to look at the blushing Digimon Tamer.

"Y... you do?" Rika asked in surprise, making Takato nod and reply in a tone full of love. "Of course I do."

"Well... we love you too. I am sorry we didn't tell you before, but..." Renamon began to say before her lips met with Guilmon's in a deep and loving kiss as both Renamon sighed in love and kissed back showing passion.

As the two Digimon kissed each other passionately, Takato and Rika also engaged in a romantic kiss, loving the feel of each other's lips and feeling their hearts and bodies heat up.

Seeing the courage they had shown, Serena and Lucario decided to do the same as well as they turned to face Ash and Pikachu, where the blonde haired Trainer then said. "Ash, thank you for rescuing me and Lucario and I wanted to tell you and Pikachu something that we've been dying to for a long time."

{We love you. But we were so shy to...} Lucario got out, before Pikachu silenced her when he leapt forward, catching the Aura Pokémon by surprise and causing her to fall onto her back, where her lips then met with Pikachu's.

And after the shock wore off, Lucario then returned the kiss with the same love and passion, overjoyed to be with the Pokémon she loved.

"We love you both too. And we prefer the real you over the brainwashed you anyday." Ash told Serena, making her smile, before as she then wrapped her arms around Ash's neck and kissed Ash lovingly.

After their love confessions, the group had a small talk in Ash's and Serena's bedroom, leaving the boys stunned, before Takato spoke up and asked. "So even though you girls aren't brainwashed, you still want to be our love slaves?"

"Well that alien did train us to be slaves, but we would love it more if we were serving you." Serena happily replied.

"Yeah we did discuss that before. And we decided we want to be your sex slaves forever." Rika admitted, before facing Takato and asking him with a tone full of love. " So if you love us, will you accept our request?"

Ash, Takato, Guilmon and Pikachu looked at each other before both smile and nodded.

"Sure. We'll be your Masters from now on." Ash then said, causing Serena to cry out in joy as she wrapped her arms around Ash's neck. "Oh thank you, Master. I promise to be the best slave I can be and please you however you desire."

As Serena hugged her loved one, Rika hugged Takato, Lucario hugged Pikachu and Renamon hugged Guilmon in joy and saying the same as Serena just said, which made Guilmon ask. "So shall we begin?"

-Upcoming Lemons-

"Of course Master. As you wish." Renamon replied, grinning as she, Rika, Serena and Lucario stood up, showing off their nudity to their beloveds, making Lucario then added in a curious and seductive tone. {What are your first commands for us?}

"Pika, Pika, Pi, Pikachu, Pika Pi." Pikachu said as Lucario smiled and translated.

{My Master wants me to put on a lesbian show with Renamon.} Lucario mentally told Serena. Rika and Renamon, making the blonde and the redhead blush at the sexual idea Pikachu had come up with, while Renamon just smiled.

"Right away." She replied, grabbing Lucario and brought her into a deep and heated kiss, forcing her tongue into the Aura Pokémon's mouth, while her paws then moved down Lucario's waist, not only grabbing Lucario's firm ass, but pushed her forwards so their breasts and pussies were rubbing against the other's

Lucario, getting into the kiss and erotic actions of the foxy Digimon did the same as she grabbed Renamon's huge butt, making her moan in Lucario's mouth, as she allowed her breasts and pussy to rub against Renamon's, making sure her chest spike didn't accidently scratch or harm Renamon.

Moaning in each other's mouth from the pleasure, Guilmon and Pikachu could feel their members emerge from their sheaths as Renamon and Lucario continued making out and pleasuring each other, while Rika and Serena smiled and got an idea.

Facing each other, their cheeks flushed as they stared at each other, taking in the beauty of their naked partner before Serena and Rika a wrapped their arms around each other and engaged in a deep and passion filled kiss, catching Ash and Takato by surprise, before the pair watched on.

As Serena and Rika continued to kiss each other, both had to admit they were rather enjoying the feeling.

As long as they had been naked together, Serena and Rika began to notice how sexy the other was, as well as how sexy Lucario and Renamon were, leading to them having the occasional wet dream where they would wind up having hot, lesbian sex.

This caused their desire for each other to increase as Rika, her more dominant side taking over as she slid her tongue into Serena's willing mouth, before breaking from the blonde's lips, in which the pair quickly looked over in arousal, making them both lick their lips at seeing their Master's naked bodies and hard members.

As Serena and Rika continued making out, Lucario and Renamon, breaking from their actions, slowly walked behind their respective partner, pressing their bodies close to them so their large breasts were rubbing against their backs, before the Aura Pokémon moved her arms around Serena's chest and began to massage and fondle the blonde's breasts, making her moan in pleasure, while Renamon did the same to Rika, making her moan from the pleasurable actions that the foxy Digimon was giving to her breasts.

"Oh, Lucario... that feels really good...!" Serena moaned, making Lucario reply mentally as she continued to pleasure her Trainer's breasts, as well as kissing and licking the left side of her neck. {I'm glad you are enjoying it.}

"Same here... Ah... Rena... Oh, Renamon... that's it...!" Rika managed to say, her body overwhelmed with pleasure.

"You are most welcome Rika." Renamon replied, giving Rika's right cheek a quick kiss, before the foxy Digimon continued to pleasure her Tamer.

Remaining between Lucario and Renamon, Serena and Rika continued moaning from the pleasure, making them kiss each other while Lucario and Renamon continued to massage and fondle their breasts, until Serena felt her climax approaching.

"Lucario, I can't... I can't hold it... I'm going to cum...!" Serena moaned out, causing Rika to nod and moan in reply. "Same here... Ah... Oh, Renamon... I... I'm cumming...!"

Hearing that just encouraged Lucario and Renamon to continue, while increasing Serena and Rika's pleasures, in which both the Aura Pokémon and the foxy Digimon moved their right arms down their partner's chests, past their bellybuttons and to their pussies, which they began to massage and rub.

And after several minutes, Serena and Rika were unable to contain their pleasure and cried out in ecstasy as they came, releasing their sexual fluids all over their partner's paws, while the rest dripped down their legs and landed on the floor.

With their climaxes over, Renamon removed her paw from Rika's pussy, moving it to her face and licked it.

"You taste quite sweet." The vixen Digimon purred in Rika's left ear, before giving it a lick.

{As do you.} Lucario told Serena in a seductive tone as she continued planting small kisses on her Trainer's neck.

Both Serena and Rika grinned, not only from the compliments they had received from their partners, but decided that it was now their turn.

Taking command as her Tamer, Rika commanded. "Renamon, turn around and get on all fours."

Renamon smiled and obeyed, moving away from Rika and repositioned herself, showing off her butt and pussy to both Rika and her lover, who felt his arousal increase and his cock harden at seeing both Renamon's desirable body and submissive attitude, while Pikachu felt the same way as he watched as Lucario did the same by Serena's orders and positioned herself by Renamon's side.

And then, the familiar feeling of pain and pleasure filled Lucario and Renamon as their partners each brought a hand up and quickly brought it down on their butts, spanking the pain and making them yelp and moan in surprise and pleasure.

All Lucario and Renamon could do was moan out as Serena and Rika continued spanking them, feeling themselves getting wet and turned on from their partner's actions with each spank.

Renamon let out a sexy moan as she enjoyed being played with, unable to control herself as she moving her left hand over her left breast, which she began to pinch, while her right moved down to her womanhood, where the vixen Digimon then inserted two of her fingers inside of her and began to masturbate.

"Oh, Rika… Rika… That feels so good… Please keep spanking me…!" Renamon moaned submissively, making Rika smile and happy to comply, smacking Renamon's ass more frequently with her right hand, while her left assisted in rubbing Renamon's pussy.

"And what about you Lucario?" Serena asked as she stopped spanking Lucario's ass and began to circle her fingers around her entrance, teasing the Aura Pokémon.

{Serena, I... I...} Was all Lucario could say, her mind clouded with pleasure.

"I asked you a question." Serena then said, pinching and pulling at Lucario's left nipple as the blonde then asked. "Do you want me to continue?"

{Please Serena... I... I beg you to spank me...!} Lucario moaned out, getting her wish as Serena moved her hand back and brought it down upon the Aura Pokémon's ass, filling her with pleasure.

As both girls were being played with, Lucario and Renamon, as strong as they were could feel that they were soon going to have their orgasms, causing their moans to increase, which made Serena and Rika look at each other, smile and nod, in which they then stopped spanking, making Lucario and Renamon look behind them and ask why.

But before they could reply, Lucario and Renamon watched as Serena and Rika switched positions, before Rika lowered her head down to Lucario's wet pussy and began to lash at it, making the Aura Pokémon moan loudly in pleasure, while Serena moved her head down to Renamon's vagina and began to eat the vixen Digimon out.

With the new pleasure of Serena and Rika now eating them out, Renamon and Lucario were unable to contain their pleasure, making Renamon arch her back as she cried out in ecstasy and came, filling the Pokémon Trainer's mouth with her love juice, while Lucario let out a loud, pleasured howl as she had her climax.

"That's great girls. Now for the next bit, come at us with your mouths around our cocks." Ash ordered, causing Serena and Rika to remove their faces from Renamon and Lucario's pussies, face their Masters and smile.

"Anything you say, Master Ash." Serena replied in a loving tone.

"You as well, Rika, Renamon and Lucario." Takato grinned.

With his command, each girl smiled and, on fours, walked to their respective lovers, put their mouths over their cocks and began to suck on them, filling Ash, Pikachu, Takato and Guilmon with pleasure.

Serena couldn't feel happier as her mouth remained around Ash's cock, before the blonde increased Ash's pleasure as she started licking around his manhood, while enjoying the taste of her childhood love.

Lucario blushed as she sucked on Pikachu's cock, feeling her more primal side take over as she moved her left paw towards her pussy and began rubbing it, moaning around Pikachu's length as she imagined either her Master's paws or member inside of her, taking her virginity and claiming her as his.

Wanting to give Guilmon a great amount of pleasure with her body, Renamon wrapped her breasts around Guilmon's cock as she sucked and rubbed it, filling Guilmon's body with pleasure and causing him to groan out and place his hands on the back of Renamon's head, while Rika, to Takato's surprise, was being quite submissive as she slowly took his manhood into her mouth, moved her mouth up and down it, while her tongue licked and moved around on it as Takato's length remained in her warm mouth.

"Aaahh, you are doing great...!" Guilmon groaned out, as Pikachu also groaned out too, complimenting Lucario and her actions in his Poke-Tongue.

Serena and Rika kept licking Ash and Takato's members more, while as the same time, began to rub their balls with their hands, increasing the pleasure of their respective Masters, while Lucario and Renamon kept rubbing their breasts between their master's members as they wagged their tails excitedly, loving the pleasure they were giving.

However, after a long hour of pleasure, the boys finally had their orgasms, releasing their load in each of their respective slave girl's mouths, which they happily swallowed, enjoying and loving the taste.

"Master Takato, you taste so good." Rika said happily, licking the cum around her lips, making Takato smile upon hearing the happiness and love in Rika's voice.

"Now shall we do the big show?" He then asked as he laid down, while his cock remained pointing in the air, still erect as ever.

Rika grinned as she climbed over him and put his cock in her ass, in which Serena, Renamon and Lucario mimicked Rika, doing the same with their lovers.

"Oh, Master!" Serena cried as she begins to ride on Ash's cock as he grabbed her waist and helped her ride him more faster, causing Serena's moans to increase, while her breasts bounced up and down with each thrust.

"It feels so... so good...!" Rika cried out, filled with pleasure as she continued to impale herself on Takato's member, shaking her breasts up and down with each thrust.

Despite their size, Pikachu was enjoying the show.

He was watching as Lucario was riding her ass on his cock and could see her breasts above him bounce around, while Lucario herself also loved it as well, remaining focused on both pleasure and not also to accidently crush her love as well.

Lastly, feeling a more dominant side to him kick in, Guilmon grabbed Renamon's butt as he helped her ride him, causing his cock to go faster and deeper within her tailhole.

"Master, your cock is so deep... Ah... It feels amazing...!" Renamon moaned in lust as she grabbed her breasts and squeezed them together, making the foxy Digimon more horny and lustful than ever.

Serena and Rika kept riding on their lovers more and more as both Ash and Takato sprang into action, reaching up and pinching their slave's butts, making both Serena and Rika moan in lust for more.

Both Pikachu's and Guilmon's tails also sprung into action as they shot up and spanked both Lucario and Renamon's butts, causing both the Aura Pokémon and the foxy Digimon to gasp and moan loudly, while their tails wagged around even more in excitement and lust.

Finally after a hour later, all four boys all yelled out as they had their orgasms and filled their loads into the tailholes of their lovers, making Serena, Lucario, Rika and Renamon all moan in happiness.

{That was so amazing... but we want more...} Lucario moaned in lust, making Pikachu smirk as he crossed his arms.

"Then the final round shall begin. Serena, Lucario, lay on the ground and spread your legs open." Ash demanded, before Takato added. "Rika, Renamon, stand on all fours. And all of you, show your vaginas."

Rika and Renamon smiled, before the pair obeyed and positioned themselves on all fours, showing off their wet pussies and cum filled asses, while Serena and Lucario laid down and spread their legs open showing off theirs'.

Seeing the lust for them, Ash lifted Serena's legs up, placed them on their shoulders, before he inserted his cock into the blonde's wet pussy, while Pikachu moved in between Lucario's legs before he too let his manhood slide into his slave, making both Serena and Lucario to moan in happiness and pleasure.

"Master… Oh, Master, it feels so good… Ah… It's so deep…!" Serena moaned loudly, making Ash smirk as he suddenly stopped, much to Serena's confusion.

"What's so deep?" He asked. "I won't continue until you tell me."

"It's your cock… Your massive cock…!" Serena cried out, before she begged. "Oh, Master, please don't torture me like this…!"

Ash smiled and continued, making Serena happy as he resumed thrusting in and out of her pussy, continuing to make love to her, while Pikachu, his hands firmly on Lucario's legs, was pushing his member in and out of her, causing the Aura Pokémon to moan out. {It's so big and deep… Yes… Master! I love it when you do this...!

"Pika, Pikachu, Pika." Pikachu teased as he continued to yiff her vagina. {Your loving slave, my Master… please more… Give me more...!} Lucario pleaded and begged, making Pikachu smile and did what his slave had begged, continuing to mate with her and filling her with pleasure.

Meanwhile, both Takato and Guilmon had moved behind Rika and Renamon and put their cocks in their pussies, making both their slaves moan in lust as they begin to begun thrusting in them of pure love and pleasure.

"Yes... Oh, Master... Takato... I love it...!" Rika cried out, her mind overwhelmed by pleasure as Takato continued making love to her as he smirked and said. "I know you do, my happy slave."

Takato kept thrusting in Rika's vagina as he had shown no sign of slowing down, determined to make Rika his, not only as a slave, but as the mother to his child.

"And how are you loving this my little slutty fox?" Guilmon teased as he dominated and yiffed in her vixen more, making Renamon pleaded and beg in a lust filled reply. "Oh yes, I am yours'... I am your slutty fox... Ah... Keep it coming so I can bare your Digi-Eggs...!"

Guilmon smiled as he kept on thrusting in and out of Renamon's snatch, while both their tails wrapped around each other, as if they were holding hands.

Though lustful gazes Serena and Rika smiled at each other as both Ash and Takato continued to yiff in them more, while both Lucario and Renamon smiled in a dazed way as both Pikachu and Guilmon continued mating with them.

And after hours of pleasure, Takato, Ash, Guilmon and Pikachu all yelled out in lust as they came into Rika, Serena, Renamon and Lucario, filing their wombs up greatly with their seed, while making the four girls all scream in ecstasy as they not only climaxed, but took it all.

Afterwards the four couples laid on the bed together, cuddling each other.

"Thank you Master, for coming to our rescue and accepting us." Rika said in a warm and loving tone, making Takato grin and say it wasn't a problem, before the Tamers kissed each other.

{And I thank you my little hero and Master, for everything.} Lucario said as she hugged Pikachu, allowing her Master and mate to rest on her chest, while they shared a deep, passionate and loving kiss too.

"And we will never leave you." Renamon said in a submissive tone.

"And we never leave you." Guilmon replied, before he and Renamon kissed each other, while embracing his vixen slave.

Serena snuggled into Ash's chest as she finally had her happy ending.

"Thank you, my Master. We love you." Serena said as she kissed her Master, who kissed her back and then replied. "And we love you too."

The End.


End file.
